


Celebration

by Bikmui



Series: The stars themselves cannot contain us [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikmui/pseuds/Bikmui
Summary: To celebrate the man he loved.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Kayn! ;3c

Jarvan’s breath was a shuddering gasp as Kayn’s finger teased at his frenulum, the smirk upon his lips playing even in his eyes as he watched. Jarvan looked back at him, flushed cheeks and soft-bitten lips stained an alluring pink. The brilliant blue of his eyes hid behind dark eyelashes, each one a bold stroke of ink upon dusty pink parchment.

Atop his stomach, his hand clutched at pale lace and sheer cloth, trembling with each rise and fall of breath. He whined softly at the touch – nothing more than mere tease – and the dark chuckle which followed only made him redden all the more. He was a man known for his patience, perhaps, but when tied up and dressed in nothing more than sheer muslin, patience was a thing that quickly slipped through one’s fingers.

“Please,” he whispered, tilting his head to look pleadingly at Kayn. His eyes were damp with embarrassment or desire drawn out too long, and before long, a tear began rolling down the side of his face. Kayn’s smile was gentle and caring as he reached down and caught it with the side of his finger, wiping it away and kissing Jarvan’s temple with the same patient tenderness.

“You said you’d be good for me, didn’t you, Jarvan?”

Internally, Jarvan groaned. As much as he loved his husband, there was only so much teasing he could take. Oh, he had wished to dress so that the curve of his hip and the ever-growing bulge between his legs were cradled in soft cloth that both hid nothing and everything. He had wished to be restrained and at his love’s mercy. He had wished for this, of course, but Kayn’s gentle, cruel, hand was much too much.

“I will be good, I promise! Please… Just… a little more…”

“Oh?” Kayn leant down to press a kiss to his neck and Jarvan felt the curve of his smile upon his skin. “You promise, do you? I will take you for your word.”

Jarvan’s skin broke out in goosebumps at that: Kayn’s low, whispered voice alluring and intoxicating. Kayn’s fingers skated over cloth and warm skin alike, running over his chest, down his stomach, and to the vibrator between Jarvan’s legs. His fingers skirted over its end, across the soft skin that surrounded it, before finally turning it on to its lowest setting.

Jarvan whimpered softly at the sensation, a gentle vibrating within him that, like Kayn’s finger which now ran up and down his length, did nothing more than tease and offer a suggestion of what more he might feel later. His head fell back heavily upon the pillow as Kayn laughed softly at his reactions.

“How long should I leave you like this?” There was amusement in his voice.

Jarvan groaned. “Have mercy, please. Ordinal, please… I will do anything.”

“Anything?”

“I swear it.”

Kayn leant in close to whisper in his ear once more. “What about wearing your lingerie more often? You look so pretty in it, Jarvan.”

Jarvan laughed softly. “You need only ever ask.”

“And even when I don’t ask?”

“You did not need to ask today, did you?”

“You’re being awfully mouthy today.”

“Would it please you to keep me quiet then?”

A smile played upon Jarvan’s lips as he looked up at Kayn, his eyebrow cocked as if in challenge. Oh, he adored this man before him – he had said it many times before, and would say it a thousand times over – no, he would say it as many times as he could manage in a lifetime, if only Kayn would allow it. Playful as he felt, he would kneel before him and worship him as he pleased. Feel him fall apart in his hands, if only it was what he desired.

Kayn’s hum was a thoughtful one as he watched Jarvan carefully. Even in what little he wore now, he felt as if Kayn were undressing him with his imagination. As if each gentle caress of cloth were Kayn’s hands, pulling apart what little he wore to reveal pale skin and old scars. As if each whisper of sensation were magnified a thousand times over by gaze alone until he, already heated by desire, could only gasp for more.

“I don’t think so. I do love to hear the sounds you make.” Kayn’s fingers trailed down Jarvan’s thigh once more, toying with the edge of the vibrator, with the slickened skin beside it, before cycling through its levels until it was at its highest.

Jarvan gasped loudly at that, unable to hold in any of his reactions any longer. It was much too much, to go from slow, gentle, touches that only whispered of pleasure to the onslaught which now he felt. The handcuffed hands by his stomach clutched at the baby doll that he wore as his back arched and a strangled sound left him. Above him, Kayn chuckled darkly. Fondly.

“See? You sound lovely.”

“You…!” Jarvan gasped weakly as he opened his eyes to look at him. “Please…”

Even he was unsure what he begged for. For Kayn to touch him more, perhaps. Or simply for release – he had been teased for long enough, and now, with too much pleasure coursing through him, bordering upon pain, he wished to- He needed to…

But Kayn’s smile remained ever present, and his tone, conversational, as he inspected his now-slickened fingers. “Did you prepare yourself for me? I would have loved to see it.”

Jarvan’s flush only deepened at the thought – Kayn watching as he pressed his fingers within himself. As he slickened himself for what the night would bring. It was as intoxicating as it was humiliating – a perfect combination, if only in his opinion. He sighed softly.

“Perhaps if you… were to be merciful just this once, I might allow it, Ordinal.”

“Didn’t you just say you would do anything for some mercy? What if… You promised to do it next time, and I touch you now?”

Jarvan should have known that Kayn would make him regret his words – but only ever in the best of ways. He whimpered softly as he nodded his head.

“I promise it, Shieda. Please…”

“How should I touch you, then?”

“I do not care. Just… please…”

“I am already touching you, Jarvan. It may help to be more specific.”

Jarvan groaned. It was growing difficult for him to find the right words to say through the ever-thickening cloud of pleasure. He felt slow in the best of ways – so terribly happy to touch, so terribly happy to do whatever Kayn asked. A smile slowly spread across his features as he thought of all the ways Kayn could touch him – taking him gently, perhaps, although he would be happy simply with Kayn’s hand.

Discretely, Kayn turned off the vibrator so that Jarvan might think a little more clearly.

“It is your birthday. Touch me… Touch me as you desire.”

Kayn barked out a short laugh. “But I want to keep teasing you. It is fun.”

Jarvan was silent for a moment, before finally, the words which suited the situation best came to mind: “Allow me to worship you, please.”

“Worship me?”

Jarvan nodded hesitantly. “Love you as you deserve. I wish to… Touch you gently and remind you of all the ways I love you. How I love you so…” His hand trembled as he reached up to rest his fingertips upon Kayn’s chest, a small, soft smile gracing his features. “How I love all of you, my love. You are the most beautiful person in my life, the kindest, the strongest, and by far the most wonderful.”

“Even when I tease you like this?”

“I love all you do, Shieda.” Jarvan laughed softly despite himself, wishing desperately for his arms to be longer, so that he could cradle his love’s face in his hands, even as he laid down. Shieda leant down all the same, as if knowing how ardently Jarvan wished for it, and allowed his hands to cup each side of his face. Immediately, Jarvan beamed. “I love it when you are kind to me, just as I love it when you tease. You are the best in all of my life, no matter what you do. No matter what your mood.”

Kayn paused for a moment, as if needing a moment to process the soft words that Jarvan whispered. He was a man known for how romantic his heart – indeed, all the Empire surely must know by now of the poetry he had written in his time, longing for a man he had only ever known as a friend. They had all seen, after all, how tenderly they had held hands, and the adoration in their eyes as they stared at one another and professed that they would love one another for all eternity.

Jarvan felt as if he were a newlywed again, if only because of the endless affection which he felt for the man he called his husband. Kayn was not only the man he loved – no, he was so much more. He was the best part of himself, the one whom he would always, always, do anything for, and the one person whom he would always hold in high regard. He wished to hold him gently and watch him soar – a rising star, once amidst the Ordinals and now married into the royal family itself. Kayn was brilliant, incandescent, a wonder to behold, and he was glad simply to share a part of his life with him.

“I can’t say no when you put it like that, now can I?”

Jarvan chuckled. “You could and I would allow it.”

“No, but then that would make me feel like a bad guy. You always say such kind things, and I can never match it. Not with words, at least.”

“You need not ever feel forced to,” Jarvan replied seriously. “I love you for who you are. I love you for the man that you are. I love you because you are Shieda Kayn, the man whom I have known for almost all my life, and whom I would happily share the rest of my life with. I do not love you despite the differences between us, but because of them, too.”

“You are ridiculous, Jarvan.”

He beamed. “I know.”

Kayn leant over him, now, his arm braced upon the bed as he held himself up, a smile gracing his lips as he looked down lovingly at the man before him. It could never be said that Kayn did not love him in turn, even if he was not so vocal about it. No, Kayn loved him with the curve of his smile pressed against Jarvan’s lips and the soft touch of his fingers as they rested upon Jarvan’s cheek. He loved him in how he nagged – nay, reminded – his husband to rest when he needed to, and to eat when he was hungry.

Jarvan kissed him in turn, the chaste press of lips bringing warmth to his heart as their bodies pressed close too. It was awkward to hold Kayn’s hand now, although he shifted to hold Kayn’s hand between his own. He tilted his head to press kisses to each of his fingers, the smile upon his lips never leaving, even as he looked up shyly at him.

“Allow me to touch you, please. Keep me handcuffed if you wish. I wish to… I wish to…” The words refused to come once more, and he frowned as he struggled to find them. It was frustrating – words came so easily to him, but when he was around Kayn, and particularly in such a situation, they simply eluded his mind. “To love you.”

“You already do, and I know it. You don’t need to prove it to me.” Kayn’s voice was gentle. Gentler than it had been the entire night.

“I know…! I wish to. It is fun, and I enjoy… Spending time with you like this, too.”

“Oh? Who would’ve imagined it? The innocent Emperor learning to enjoy sex.”

“I…!” Jarvan’s face coloured once more. “Only when it is with you.”

“Naturally. You’ve had the best and I’ve ruined you for everyone else.”

Jarvan felt ridiculous even as he nodded. “I do not think I could ever bring myself to love anyone else. Not the way I love you. I have loved you since we were children, and that is… That is something too special, I think, to ever share with another. You have ruined me in that way, too. You should take responsibility for it, Shieda.”

He was echoing Kayn’s words, he knew, but he knew it was true. Kayn had always been the only one for him. From that day they first met, two children unaware of what the world would bring upon them next, it had only ever been Kayn’s hand he wished to hold. Only ever been Kayn whom he wished to share all the greatest milestones in his life with.

“How should I take responsibility for that?”

“By swearing to cherish me for the rest of our lives.”

“I already did that, Jarvan.” Kayn looked pointedly at their rings.

Jarvan smiled broadly. “Stand beside me. Rule the Empire with me.”

“I do. I will.”

“That is all I need.”

They were quiet for a moment, as the moment settled in between them, the warmth of their love a gentle familiarity between them. Jarvan smiled up at Kayn as Kayn smiled down at him in turn, and for the moment, it felt as if all was right in the world. They were together – breaths between them warm as they shared them, like heartbeats or that unknowable force in the world they called the will of the gods.

Kayn chuckled softly and finally leant down, his hair a curtain of blue as he kissed his beloved upon the lips again. It was soft and slow – with neither a sense of rush nor urgency – as their lips pressed softly together. Jarvan melted into the touch as he so often did, eyes fluttering closed as he fell back upon the bed, feeling far more jelly than human. In Kayn’s hands, he knew he would want for nothing more.

Jarvan sighed as he opened his eyes. “May I touch you?”

“Yes. You may.”

“Would you mind swapping places with me?”

It took some manoeuvring – made difficult only by how Jarvan’s hands remained handcuffed together and how he wished to touch every inch of Kayn’s skin – but finally, they managed it. Jarvan sat upon his heels, hovering over Kayn as he looked, awestruck at the sight before him: Kayn’s cheeks flushed as he looked up at him, the metal of his wedding band glinting where his hand rested, above his heart, and his braid undone so that his hair splayed out behind him, a night sky upon the white sheets.

“You are breath taking, my love. There is no one whose beauty can compare to yours.”

“Good.” Kayn huffed. “You are mine, and everyone in and out of the Empire had better know that.”

“I am sure they are entirely aware by now, Shieda,” Jarvan replied gently after laughing. “Our wedding was broadcast for all to see, after all.”

“Good.” Kayn’s eyes glinted mischievously as he reached up to cup Jarvan’s cheek, pulling him in for yet another kiss. There was no other way he would have it, but for all the galaxy to know that Jarvan was his, just as he was Jarvan’s.

Beside them, their fingers entwined as they kissed, slowly sliding together until they slotted against one another: in place where they belonged, the way they belonged with one another. Jarvan frowned down at the handcuffs when they pulled away – he would have to let go of Kayn’s hand if he intended on doing most anything at all, yet when he looked up pleadingly at Kayn, he only laughed aloud.

“Figure it out yourself, Your Imperial Majesty.”

“I do not wish to let go of your hand…!”

“I know.”

Jarvan huffed and pouted as he looked at their entwined hands, then at Kayn’s crotch, where he wished to be. He hummed thoughtfully for a moment, then carefully began to shuffle down along Kayn’s legs, until he could lean over and mouth over Kayn’s length. All the while, he took care not to ever let go of Kayn’s hands – not even for a moment. It was perhaps a little pedantic of him, but to let go of him, especially now, felt as if he were slapping his beloved in the face.

He allowed himself a moment to stare in awe at Kayn’s length – not because he was particularly impressive in size or girth, but because, still, he needed a moment to remind himself it was not a dream that he could touch him in such an intimate manner.

Jarvan mouthed at his length with much vigour, a smile upon his lips as he licked along his length, the tip teasing along heated skin. He wished to savour this moment as long as he could – in his words, to worship his husband as long as his patience would allow – simply because to be allowed to touch him felt always like an honour. He adored him. He adored him so terribly much.

“You complain about me teasing you, so you decide to tease me back?”

“I wish to savour the moment.”

“You know how else you could savour it? By hurrying up.”

Jarvan pouted, but could not keep the façade for long, and soon burst out in laughter. “Where is the lubricant, Shieda?”

“Over…” Kayn looked down and remembered how insistent Jarvan could be about holding hands when they were being intimate, so sighed and reached over to fish the bottle out from the bedside table himself. He opened it for him, and Jarvan, in his thoughtfulness, held it close to him to warm before slicking up his hand, and in turn, Kayn.

It was yet another round of awkward shuffling before Jarvan knelt atop Kayn, the vibrator removed from within him and discarded somewhere without a second thought. He leant down to kiss him softly, hands entwined even as he cradled Kayn’s face, lovingly leaving kisses and nips as they parted.

Oh, how he adored this man before him. He was beautiful. An Adonis, or a god amidst mortals. He could wax poetic about all the ways he loved him – and indeed, had before. Even now, stark naked as Kayn’s length slowly pressed within, the words returned to him: Kayn’s hair was the ocean within which he lost himself, his pale skin marble brought to life, his grin something only the most artistic of gods could have carved.

“I love you.” He sighed pleasantly.

“And I, you,” Kayn said softly.

Their cheeks pressed together, and their hands remained entwined, as Jarvan began to rock against him. The pace was slow and unhurried – while, during the day, they were immeasurably busy, now was not the time for such rush. No, he wished to savour this – the touch of Kayn’s skin upon his own, the breaths which whispered over his cheek, and the soft laughter as they talked.

Gentle breaths slowly became gasps, words became punctuated with breaths, and even their entwined fingers – a gentle reminder of their love for one another – grew desperate as climax neared. Jarvan pressed his temple against Kayn’s – uncaring for the sweat which dripped from their brows – and whispered soft adorations as desperation grew.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Each word was little more than a gasp, but it was all he could manage as he finished, Kayn soon filling him with his own seed. They remained close together, Jarvan rolling to the side as they stared at one another and panted, catching their breaths before closing the distance between themselves once more to press their foreheads together and smile.

“We should go clean up,” Jarvan said softly after a while. He was tired and satiated, but felt sticky between his legs, nor was the feeling of cooling sweat particularly pleasant. He reached between his legs and pulled a face. Where the sensation of seed spilling down his thigh had felt erotic mere moments before, now felt sticky and turned his stomach at the touch. “I feel… Disgusting.”

“I know. So do I.” Kayn snuggled up to him nonetheless. “Let’s just stay like this a little longer.”

Jarvan was quiet for a moment, then finally chuckled, reaching out to hold Kayn in turn.

“Just a little bit longer, then.”


End file.
